


BLINDLY IN LOVE.

by linnystan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blind Character, M/M, hard of hearing character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnystan/pseuds/linnystan
Summary: Regulus is hard of hearing and James is blind, a relationship with them is a bit hard. Sometimes they manage but other times they don’t.DO NOT PUT ON WATTPAD.The only other place you can find this is on my instagram @ stanjegulus !!
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 12





	BLINDLY IN LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> cw: anxiety attack, some swearing.  
> Reg uses they/them pronouns in this!

Regulus Black was no stranger to uncontrollable panic, but this? It was different. James had promised! He had promised, to quit flirting with Lily on Twitter because the fans go crazy for it and guess what the fucker did? He flirted with Lily, on twitter, again.

Regulus didn’t know when the panic kicked in but it was happening now and there was no way to stop it. The shaking had kicked in to play now and focusing in on breathing had become harder and harder.

Regulus wanted to scream for help but their lungs were caving in and they wouldn’t even hear anyone if they did call back. Fuck being hard of hearing. Fuck James Potter.

That’s exactly the problem, James. Focus on James, Reg. He always helps controlling the uncontrollable but James was the cause of it this time and that never happens.

For a relationship with a blind person and a hard of hearing person, James and Reg have excellent communication.

But in these panics of Regulus’ neither know what to do. Regulus can’t speak for lack of lung space, can’t sign because of the shaking and because James won’t see it. 

Their hands need to stop shaking but they won’t.

James won’t even see Regulus silently crying or shaking and can’t see any attempts of signing.

So Regulus swallowed, hard. They went to the kitchen. Backing helps, all eyes on the oven, they couldn’t leave the room in the case of the alarm blaring and they were out of hearing range and Regulus loved watching what was cooking rise or tan and have he scent build up.

With shaky hands, Regulus set to making a treacle tart, Mrs Potters own recipe, and let their memory of the recipe control the kitchen. 

James came home (from his recording studio) to the smell of his favourite baked good, oblivious to why it was made and how Regulus felt. 

The tart was good. Not on the same level as Euphemia (nobody could ever be on the same level as that women) but it was still good in its own way, Regulus’ way.

It would all be alright, they’d talk it out and talk some more. It’d all be just fine.

Well that’s until the next panic sets in for a completely different (or the exact same) reason and the harmful cycle would continue. It would never end. But you get to the age when you except it. Regulus was at that age.

**Author's Note:**

> HARD OF HEARING REG IS CANON NOW.  
> Also, mental health struggles don’t just leave when you fall in love!  
> I’m such a Jegulus sap :))


End file.
